


Hopeful Friends

by Flannelkind



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alcohol, Alcohol use/consumption, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Anyways, Artist!Reader, Blood and Injury, Eridan gets flustered easy, Eridan is a little asshole at times, Eridan is good at photography, F/F, F/M, Friendly!reader, I love that creep, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, More will be added, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Reader cares too much, Slow Romance, Sorry Not Sorry, Trolls on Earth (Homestuck), bad language, cursing, i guess?, if i'm missing anything- don't feel afraid to ask me to tag it!, minor blood and injury, oh!yeah!Cronus is basically your best friend, probs ooc, reader is oblivious, uhhh, you-the reader- get a little scuffed up...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannelkind/pseuds/Flannelkind
Summary: You've seen him before down at the beach that rested only a short stretch from your apartment and you've always wondered if he was lonely. One day you decide to talk to him in an offer of friendship. Will this turn out? You have no clue. You do know one thing though, you were going to be determined to show him some sort of shred of compassion.-----[please comment! it helps me feel motivated to actually write and post!! Sorry!]
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas, Eridan Ampora & Reader, Eridan Ampora/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	1. A Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hgnnnn, I'm sorry. I just love this fish boy. he just needs some lovin. I'm glad to give it- You-or your oc is glad to give it. Please. just love him. 
> 
> .U^U.
> 
> also, if you would like to- please check out my art for the "cover" of this! here's the link!  
> https://flannel-kind-2-0.tumblr.com/post/617432522538762240/for-my-eridan-ampora-x-reader-fic-on-both-wattpad

The soft chirping of birds combined with the rays of sunlight practically shining directly onto your face made you stir, face scrunching up into a snarl as it ripped you from your dream. One eye cracked open only for you to wince, blinding white light flooding your senses. Hissing, you rolled over, facing away from the window and towards the door. Faintly, you could hear your upstairs neighbours already living, making their day. The ones just beyond the wall near your feet were already arguing in a playful way. With soft, shallow breaths you attempted to lull yourself back into the realm of unconsciousness which you yearned for. However the warmth of the sun against your back prodded you in an annoying way, attempting to awaken you. Muttering a curse, you made your own attempt in pleading with the sun, wishing for five more minutes. Which surprisingly worked as you suddenly felt the heat retreat, you were now in the clear for a little more time for sleeping. 

Until your alarm clock went off.

Your eyes flew open, eyebrows knitted together as you promptly slapped the device on your nightstand. The world just isn’t on your side today, is it? Pushing yourself up in bed, pulling the warm covers off your body but remaining seated. And you stretched, raising your arms above your head hearing the satisfying ‘pop’ of your stiff joints thanks to your deep slumber you were so rudely roused from by mother nature. 

Swinging your legs out from the covers, placing your feet against the cold, wood flooring which you hissed once more at. Extending your legs a little farther you made contact with the circular rug and brought yourself to stand. Why haven’t you brought the rug closer to the bed before? 

Quickly you found your socks from yesterday and slipped them on. This was only temporary, you wouldn’t wear them all day! That would be disgusting! Day two of sweaty feet and other junk collecting on it!? Yuck! But they would allow you to travel to your dresser which was surrounded by cold flooring. And that's what you’re going to use them for! 

Moving through the pale colored room you made it to the pale colored, sandal wood dresser that was actually rather large, meeting the middle of your chest in height. You pulled out your new outfit and quickly changed, exchanging old socks with new ones. When you were finished you scooped up the old clothing from yesterday and brought them to your hamper, noting that it was already half way full as you then exited the room, making your way for your bathroom. Sighing at the mop of (H/C) hair which you were greeted with almost immediately after entering the cramped space. You brought your (Brush/comb/pick?) to your hair, taming the mane one tangle and snarl at a time. 

After you were done with that endeavor you pulled yourself out of the bathroom, passing the empty bedroom, noting that you still needed a new roommate, and making your way to the main room. The single large window with pulled black and white curtains was to your right, along with the whole ‘living room’ area. To your right was the kitchen and entrance to your apartment. You noted how messy the living room was, all of your art supplies everywhere across a thick, paint smeared canvas tarp. 

You brought your ass into the kitchen, pulling open your fridge only to view a -almost- empty box which you sighed at. Another chore to add to your list. There was one thing that caught your eye however. A pack of vanilla yogurt which you snatched immediately, shutting the fridge and pulling a spoon out of the drawer. Leaning against the counter as you opened the container, you began to eat.

[10 minute time skip]

You were sitting in front of your easel, sketching a fern onto the paper of your sketchbook along with other types of plants. You found this part of your day peaceful, and the pile of sketchbooks behind you would say the exact same thing. However the paintings that leaned against the wall would tell you that you deserved more than the recognition of this small town even if you were lucky for it. All for sale, even this piece. A pack for a man in town that had commissioned you. You believe his name is Samuel. He asked for all of these nature paintings which he offered to pay you nearly triple your usual rates, and you didn’t pass that up. 

Turning your head at the sketch with narrowed eyes, you began to wonder if this was even how a fern looked. With a swift movement you looked out your window, viewing the ferns that sat just beyond the glass and then back at the white sheet. It looks off, but you’re not sure where it looks off at. How the hell do other artists do this shit? Saying ‘Help me, I can’t draw the other eye’. Fuck the other eye. Help me draw this stupid plant! The unneeded groan that passed your lips as you leaned back after finishing the last segment of the leaf was enough to tell the plants outside that you are done with their over simplicity mixed with complications. 

Carefully pulling the paper from the book you transported it to your binder for the ride into town. Standing up, binder in hand you went to pick up the other three canvases. Passing your kitchenette and exiting through the hall. 

When you made it to the parking lot, you immediately began to make your way to the pre-owned blue 1998 Ford Ranger. Your head turned to the beach which laid only a couple hundred feet away. Eyes scanning the expanse of yellow and blue until they landed on what you were looking for. The high-blood troll that seemed to patrol the expanse of beach almost everyday. You clicked your tongue, setting the paintings into the bed of your truck, before putting the binder into the front passenger seat only to resume looking out at this highblood. It seemed almost like he was watching you too, but you weren’t sure, but you looked away in case. Staring is rude after all. Even if you’re watching someone who’s kind of being creepy in their own way. 

You’ve had your run-ins with this guy before. Eridan Ampora is his name and you’ve learned that he was a little bit of a-eh- asshole. A pompous one at that. But he does look lonely out there. You’ve never seen him with another person, Troll or human- not even his own kin. Looking at your phone you checked the time, thirty minutes was what you had left. 

Pocketing the device once more you started down the sidewalk, approaching the beach. A soft tug pulling at the rational part of your mind saying that this probably wasn’t a good idea, approaching the cape clad troll. However you treaded onward. (F/C) converse colliding with the grey cement until they met grass littered with pebbles and sand. From this distance you could see that he was actually watching you. However you couldn’t really see his face. 

As soon as your foot met the border of sand he seemed to puff up, attempting to seem more intimidating. “Oi! Landdwweller!” He yelled as he began his own approach, feet moving much faster than your own were only moments prior. You stopped yourself at the border, allowing him to approach, and when he was only ten feet away he stopped and you could see him again. 

Narrowed eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, Angled eyebrows furrowed together with pursed lips, high cheekbones with hollow cheeks. He looked like something out of a Tim Burton movie, minus the huge eyes and skinny neck. 

“Wwhat are you doin here, landdwweller?” He spoke lowly, obviously angry that you had even attempted to step onto the sand even after your previous encounter. Faintly you twitched, wondering for a moment why you even came over her only to remember that he looked lonely. So that’s what you replied with, telling him your observation short handedly. 

And you watched his face contort the slightest into more of a shocked feature rather than the angry one you had been used to now. His lips pulled apart before shutting again, hesitant, “Is that all '' was all he said and you nodded, quirked an eyebrow at this new behavior. Without a word he raised a ringed hand, waving you off which you just looked at for a moment before turning around, going to return to your vehicle. 

Well that was an adventure, now onto the clientele. 

\---

After a five or so minute drive through town you found yourself at your destination, ‘The Lazy Bean’ Café. You quickly found your parking spot and pulled into it, putting the blue beast into park. It had become second nature for people to steer clear of this spot, after all, who would want to take the infamous (L/N)’s parking spot?! Nobody would, dummy. Leaning over you grabbed the binder before hopping out of the truck, your converse hitting the asphalt with a soft ‘thud’. You made your way into the store and were instantly greeted with the friendly and welcoming smell of fresh coffee and baked goods. You found yourself smiling softly at familiar faces of trolls and humans who were talking to one another, or ones who were just sitting there taking up the wi-fi. 

You stepped forward to the register, looking at one of your familiars, Kankri Vantas.He was currently facing away from you, talking to the taller barista “sup Kankri, How’re you doing?” You watched him jump, turning around quickly with wide eyes. “Goodness!- Oh, it’s only you (Y/N).” He had placed a hand over his chest, “Although I find your actions highly triggering, I do hope you learn that sneaking up on oneself can be a highly disturbing thing to experience!” he huffed, closing his eyes for a moment as you chuckled. A small lecture by Kankri, “Sorry Kankri, It’s a bit difficult to make yourself known when you just, well, want to enjoy the atmosphere” you smiled at the older troll who seemed to take your words into account. Nodding with a ‘note taken’ before stopping, waiting for your input. “Have you seen someone by the name of- um- Samuel? I believe that was his name, it’s somethi-” “Sammy? You vwanna talk to Sam?” The other Barista, another Ampora, this one going by Cronus, interrupted you. Peering around Kankri, smiling at you with shark like teeth. “Cronus!” Kankri turned to the taller troll, “How many times must we go over this? Interrupting people could either trigger or offend people!” The shorter troll popped a hip out, arms folding over his chest as he scolded the violet blood. 

“Sorry Kan, I’ll try harder to- uh- recognize triggers?” He raised his hand in an oath style, eyebrows pulled together as a smile rested on his lips. “That’s Kankri, Cronus” He continued to scold the taller male who was chuckling lowly. You sucked a breath in, “Yo, guys.” the two looked at you, “Still looking for Samuel here” you added. Cronus lowered his arms, looking at you, “vwell, Chief. I sawv him earlier in a booth in the back, not sure if he’s here or not nowv but, eh, he might” he smiled, shrugging his shoulders. You gave your goodbyes and then made your way to the back, listening to Kankri’s ramblings to Cronus.

\---

As you pulled back up to your apartment building the sun was beginning its descent on the horizon. You rested your head against the steering wheel, eyes peering over to the binder which held four more full sized commissions from Samuel. 

Hopping out of the vehicle you couldn’t help but look out past the lined up cars, viewing the sun against the waters. It looked fucking radical, the red-orange-yellow hue that eventually mixed with blue creating a brilliant shade of purple. Soon you’d be able to see the stars from your living room window. 

You leaned up against the metal frame of the cab, not even noticing the troll from earlier shout at you from the border. You were mesmerized, eyes fixated on it like a moth with a lamp. How the fuck did mother nature do it? You certainly could mix paints together but this was different, providing light and warmth unlike a painting. Fuck you nature, you may be beautiful but you’re an asshole. “Landdwweller!” pinks and purples are so hard to grasp not to mention blend together without one overpowering the other. How can it be so easy for nature. I know it’s our atmosphere-oh.

You froze as you realized that Eridan was at the hood of your truck, only two or three feet away from you. The same expression from earlier was written along his face and you blinked at it. “Um, hi?” You smiled lightly. “Wwhy do you care if I’m lonely.” his eyes seemed to narrow further, and you could’ve sworn that he leaned in a little. You felt your body react in its own way by taking a step back which you played off as moving to the bed of your truck to pull out the paper bags full of groceries. “Excuse me?” was all you could find yourself saying as he showed himself at the other side of the bed. 

“You heard me, I knoww you did” he scoffed which you chose to ignore as you let out a low hum. “I’m not sure,” You grabbed both of the bags, holding them against your sides, “I suppose it’s because I don’t think anybody should be lonely.” you gave him a look which made his features soften once more into something different. 

The ‘really’ that left him sounded snarky. He practically followed you up to the door of the hall, watching as you fiddled with your keys. You had sighed, “Yes, really” You jammed the key into the lock, “No one deserves to be alone” turning the key you pulled it open, stopping it with your foot. “Now,” you huffed, looking at him, “I’m sorry but I’ve gotta put these away and then sleep. Could we continue this tomorrow?” You watched as he crossed his arms, eyebrows raising over the frames a little bit. 

“Fin” he muttered as you turned your attention back to the door, shuffling through it. And you looked back to him, smiling softly, “thanks dude” and with that you turned, hearing the door click shut behind you.


	2. Some Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wait for the troll to come to your apartment as a storm brews in the clouds above.

You could smell the salt of the sea from the breeze which tickled your nose. You were still sleepy, hands wrapped around a mug of Hibiscus tea which was still hot. Your back rested against the sill of your living room window, said window was opened just a little bit, allowing the air to flitter past you. The smell of a storm heavy in the air. 

The conversation from last night was still fresh in your mind, and is what initially raised you from your slumber as your mind ushered you to clean your living room area so you could just invite him inside so you wouldn’t be caught in the rain. You stared out at the ocean, watching as the waves rocked back and forth. Momentarily you think about how you’re on the first floor. You push this thought aside as you see the sea dweller approach, walking along the beach. 

You opened the screenless window further, calling him over which he seemed to do as he rounded his path. You offered a small smile as he came closer, seeing that he was holding an umbrella. “Howdy” was all you said as he looked down at you before looking around. “Wwhat are you doin?” was said almost more in anger rather than confusion and you sighed, taking a sip off of your drink. 

“I’m not getting caught out in the storm that’s about to come” you took another additional sip off of the mug, savoring the flavor. “You can either stay there or come inside” you looked up at him who seemed almost offended at the offer. “In that pitiful excuse of a hivve?” you shrugged, watching as he flinched with the first drops of rain. A sigh leaving him, “movve ovver” he grumbled and you did so, allowing him to enter your home through the window. He closed the window after he entered, then sat himself down on your couch, seemingly uncomfortable as you sat adjacent to him. 

You watched as he breathed in sharply, “wwhy do you care if I’m lonely” he repeated himself from last night and you rose your eyebrows. “I’ve already told you why, Ampora” you spoke his last name softly, “That wwasn’t a answwer landdwweller” was his comeback. You swallowed, eyebrows drawing together. Why do you care if he’s lonely or not? 

“Maybe I was looking for a friend” you spoke, taking a sip of the mug once more, listening to him sigh out something that you couldn’t make sense of. “Wwhy wwould I need someone like you to be my friend” it sounded false, almost like he was rejecting a rejection. With a half smile you spoke again, “Never said you needed someone like me” You chuckled, watching as his eyes suddenly widened, cheeks flushing with light violet. “Don’t turn this around!” his eyebrows furrowed together once more, cheeks still remaining colored. You still laughed softly, “I’m just saying,” you leaned forward, setting the mug onto the coffee table that was stained with paint, “like I said last night, no one deserves to be alone”. 

His eyes narrowed again as you leaned back, “But people are alone” it was low and took you by surprise. “And it’s not right,” You stood, moving around the couch before looking back at him, “Do you want any tea?” “Tea.” “Yes tea, y’know, the drink? I’ve got hibiscus, earl grey, green tea and peach.”


	3. Exist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your new found friend leaves you take your time and reflect.

After almost two hours of talking between you two Eridan left, allowing you to watch the cape clad troll saunter out of your apartment, umbrella in hand. You had made an agreement with him, that if he wanted to talk he could come to you. He spoke some about his past and why none of his ‘friends’ liked him and a little about quadrants, which you were now placed in the pale one- or so you think. Moirallegiance or something like that. 

However, now that you were alone, you turned once more to the window. Your gaze upon the sea, watching as the rain began to lighten up slightly. The sand only a couple of meters away was dark with rain water and almost solid. Your mind reflected back on Eridan’s story about heartbreak and a rivalry which he had only recently truly given up on. Feelings for a friend that weren’t reciprocated which he was fine with, but the complete drop of contact was a bomb shell for him. It was something that happened all too often, but still sad.

With a sigh you stood, leaving the mug on the coffee table as you waddled to your room. The room was warmer than your living room and your bed was inviting, so you promptly fell into it face first. Your hand reached for your phone which was still on the charger, resting on the single nightstand. You turned your head to it as the screen lit up and your face contorted to one of confusion, an unknown number had texted you. 

You opened up the phone, entering your password and opening up it. ‘Hello (Y/N), this is you right? Anyways, could you add another piece to my commision?’ it read and you smiled lightly, sending a quick text back about what he wanted before saving Mister O’Clare into your contacts. When you finished you stared at the screen mindlessly until you dropped the phone before you, groaning.

Your phone vibrates but you ignore it, knowing that it was merely Samuel. You’ll check it out later, for now you're going to listen to the rain.


	4. To which they ask a question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a new day and you are hanging out with your new friend, doing your job. But you want to ask if he would join you else where- a friendly gesture.

You sit up suddenly, eyes still heavy with sleep. Your dream was weird, waking up in some (purple or yellow) city which you had wandered until some black dog thing with wings stood before you, and then you awoke. 

What it meant you had no clue.

Looking at your night stand you saw the time, 10:30 am. You sighed, peeling the blanket from your legs and moving to stand. Your already sock clad feet making contact with the wooden floor. Quickly you made your way to your dresser, changing before the pale stand. You changed into comfortable, paint stained clothes. The shirt was at least two sizes bigger than you normally wore and your sweatpants were tied tightly at your waist. 

Padding out of the room and into the living room, you looked out the window. The sky was light blue, fluffy white clouds littered the expanse yet moved aimlessly. You picked up the small easel and your bag of painting supplies. Huffing you shuffled to the door, passing the kitchen which you stopped in front of for a moment. 

Should you eat? Probably. Are you going to? No. You’re going out later in any case, why eat something now when you can eat something later that’ll taste way better than what you have in there? 

You made your way down the hall and out of the building, moving to the beach. Setting your easel up and placing the bag down beside it. You were going to do this right. You were going to create a couple of Samuels commissions and then do the big kahuna, the Lazy Bean Café. Letting out a sigh you turned to get a blank canvas from your apartment.

\---

You stood in front of the empty canvas, scrolling through your phone gallery. You knew that you had a picture of the coffee shop, just where was it? You know you posted it somewhere. Instagram maybe? Why can’t you find it?! 

Faintly you could hear the familiar voice of the violet blood in the distance. He used your last name. You looked up from your phone, holding your thumb against the screen to stop it from scrolling. 

He was quite a ways away still, treading on the pale sand. His cape fluttered slightly behind him. Why does he wear that thing? Is it something to show off his blood status or is it just his personal flair. Either way, it didn’t matter. You looked down at your phone once more, continuing your endeavor to find this photo. You switched to your business page. ‘It’s gotta be here’ you thought to yourself, bitterly tapping the side of the (F/C) case with your index finger. 

‘Where is it?!’ you threw your head up to the sky in anger only to receive a sharp pain in your neck. Stupid nerves! How dare they do this to you!

Cringing, you brought a hand up to the back of your neck, covering the soft, pained spot while bringing yourself into a seated position in the sand. You hissed out a soft “fuuuuck” as you rubbed the small area of your neck. You may be a young adult but you’re not as spry as you used to be. 

Closing your eyes you inhaled, continuing to rub, easing the nerves out of the pinching sensation that shot down your spine like hot needles, tingling your left arm and making it feel almost numb at the tips of your fingers. “(L/N)?” You cracked open an eye, viewing the taller violet blood standing before you, “What're you doin?” his mouth pulled apart in a semi-disturbed look as he stared down at you. 

Slowly you pulled your hand away, opening the other eye. “Nothing out of the ordinary,” you breathed, “Just trying to allow the demon that resides in my body a means of escape” you smiled, finishing your sarcastic comment. Watching as his face contorted into one of confusion and horror, stepping back with a “wwhat the fuck?” You only smiled, moving to stand. “Are you serious?” “What-no” you finally stood before him, “that's sarcasm, fish-stick,” You looked back at your phone, scrolling before stopping. You’ve found it! You cleared your throat, “ever heard of it?” 

“Of course I knoww wwhat sarcasm is- you just said it so- UGH” he crossed his arms over his chest, the color flooding his cheeks again. You giggled softly, “sorry, I didn’t use much of a tone in that,” you smiled warmly up at him. You look at the Aquarius again, arms crossed, hip popped, lip stuck out the tiniest bit, his head slightly tilted, yellow and violet eyes shot a glare with an indifferent expression. You couldn’t decipher it so you looked away. “So,” you breathed in, “you wanna talk or something?” You felt a little out of your element. But you felt determined to make this man your friend, that or at least know more about him. 

He brought his arms from his chest to the sides of his body, blinking with newly parted lips. “Wwell, yes” he then brought a ring clad hand to his chest, “That’s a wwhy I’m here” he took in your (shorter/taller) form. You only smiled more, “I figured shark boy” you watched as the corners of his mouth pulled downwards. A ‘hey’ leaving in a sharp huff, turning on his heel “I could just leavve right noww, don’t think I wwon’t!” Your smile faltered and you put your hands up. Open palms facing him, “woah! That isn’t needed, I’ll stop” You were trying to ‘play cool’ like Cronus had taught you. “I was just, well, trying to brighten your mood” you offered a smile, bringing your (E/C) eyes to look at this violet blood as you shrugged. The smile was now full, stretching your (lip type) lips as you giggled softly. He turned to you, once again with an unfamiliar emotion behind those thick, hipster style glasses. 

He seemed to now be in thought so you looked to your phone, looking at the image. It was a nice photo, but not at the right angle. You need a new photo and you’re already going out so you’ll need to stop there too. 

You sighed, placing your phone into your pocket. “Wwhat’re you huffin’ bout?” the troll asked, “it’s nothin,” you rolled your shoulders. “Oh really?” He huffed and you looked up to him, “If you’re gonna be a liar at least be a good one,” He popped his hip out again, this time to the left. You looked to your easel and then to him, an idea coming to your head. “Hey, do you want to go to the café with me?” you asked, looking past his eyes, staring at his forehead in all reality. He seemed confused, “wwha-” “the lazy bean,” you cut him off, “it's a yes or no question,” you clicked your tongue. Leaning back a little, “You can get whatever you want, it’ll be on me, okay?” you smiled.

He was silent for a moment, looking downward and you saw the light violet rise once again before he looked back up at you. “Alright, fin”


	5. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring him to the local Cafe and try to talk to him.

You entered the shop, Eridan following close behind you. You received a confused stare from Cronus who was behind the counter again. Pulling Eridan aside and out of the line of two customers you looked to him. “So, do you want to order, or will I be ordering for you?” You smiled, glancing to the chalkboard that Meulin and Nepeta drew up. It said the month’s special, a vanilla caramel cooler with marshmallows, the tea of the week (milk honey boba tea), and the all time legendary Kankri special, or as it read, “Kankri c99ler”. It was your favorite, a peppermint latte with chocolate brewed into it, whipped cream and, as always, a cherry on top. The only reason why it's cooler is because it’s summer and Kanny was told to make them cold, much to his dismay. 

“I can get it myself, thank you,” Eridan huffed as he looked up to the board, “Jus gimme a second”. He brought a hand to his chin as he stared at the board, his other arm tucked underneath the other. He looked, dare you say it, cute, like this at least. Not quite as moody. 

“Got it” he looked at you and you nodded, taking your position in line. Kankri was talking with a customer, taking his order quickly. Cronus on the other hand seemed to be failing spectacularly, making at least seven drinks. Who were they for? He had two holders of four, one already filled and he placed two more down. The smell of cinnamon filled the air as Cronus opened one of the ovens, pulling out a rack of fresh buns with one hand and the other worked on the last drink. 

Cinna-buns! Your mouth watered at the sight, your already empty stomach clenching at the smell and sight of delicious food. A smile rose to your face as you thought about the traditional breakfast sweets. You had to admit, Cronus had a knack for making those god-like cinnamon rolls. 

The line moved again, the man in front of you outstretching one leg before meeting the counter. “Thup kk’th danthethtor,” Sollux Captor. The huff from next to you brought your attention to the sea dweller. You knew his distaste for the yellow blood so you remained silent, humming softly. 

You overhear Sollux’s order and, as you predicted, he was getting the milk honey boba tea. Honestly, you could care less for the drink, but eh, to each their own, right?

Kankri tells the Gemini to stand to the side after Sollux pays. This allowed the two of you to advance forward, meeting the counter. “Hello (Y/N), Eridan, it is a pleasure to see you again, however I will need to take your order quickly so we do not become overwhelmed during our shift. I hope you both understand,” Kankri had his hands clasped together. “Really, I’d say Cro was already overwhelmed,” you smile to the older violet blood, watching as a group of teens took the large order of drinks while Cronus began Sollux’s drink. “Nah, I vwas cool, cheif” he smiled over his shoulder, “Hey Eri. Say (Y/N), vwhat brings ya here vwith lowver boy?” Cronus chuckled, “Cro!” Eridan’s voice grew almost shrill and you could see from the corner of your eye that his face was nearly completely violet, save for the top of his forehead. Kankri then cleared his throat, “What can we get you?” his hands were folded together. 

You smiled, looking to Eridan while making a gesture for him to speak. “A large vvanilla caramel cooler,” He backed away a little, allowing you to then speak. “I’d like your special, Kankri” you paused, looking back at the cape clad boy and then to where he was sending a glare to. The booth where Sollux and Feferi were sitting, sipping on their drinks. They must be on a date. “I would also like one-no- two of Cro’s cinna-buns” you finished, smiling softly as you took in both of their smiles. “Avw, Chief, you really do like my bakin’ skills, huh?” Cronus chuckled softly as he moved, now standing next to Kankri. “Is that all?” Kan asked and you nodded.

You paid, allowing the two to start your order as you grabbed onto Eridan’s scarf, him huffing in protest as you pulled him to the side. He looked like he was going to protest, but he only scowled. “So what'cha want to talk about Eridan” you spoke his name finally, watching as his expression softened a little. “Wwell,” he huffed, “I wwas gonna talk ‘bout my feelin’s an such but these assholes’ll stick there lowwblood noses wwhere they don’t belong” He practically growled, scowl returning as he looked over to Sollux and Feferi’s booth. 

“Jesus dude, I know you and Pine-Sol have beef but I thought you were- well- over it now?” You used your nickname for Sollux, watching as the ‘royal’ quirked an eyebrow upwards. “‘Pine-sol’?” He asked, baring his teeth lightly, thinking about the nickname. A faint tug pulled upwards at his lips, “Oh, c’mon it's a funny name Eridan”. You smiled brightly at him, “wwho else has nicknames?” he asked, amusement lacing his words. “Well,” you clicked your tongue, “Karkat is kit-kat, Feferi- flufferi, and…” you placed your hand on your chin, a mock expression of him earlier. “Yours’ll be Eri-fin or Fish-stick.” You gave a small giggle, looking to him once more.

A small knock on the counter resonated and you turned, seeing Kankri holding the small, paper bag and holding one of the two large drinks. “Here’s your drink and pastry, (Y/N)” you took the bag and your drink, smiling at him softly as Eridan took his own drink from the counter. You thanked Kankri and then turned on your heel, motioning for Eridan to follow you. He was already sipping on his drink as he followed. “So, I was thinking we could sit back here,” You said as you approached the back, turning your head briefly to view the sea dweller, “Y’know, so ‘lowwblood noses’ aren’t near us”. You attempted to use his accent, voice wobbling. You couldn’t see it but his expression lightened once more and he looked at you, almost as if he were trying to figure you out.

You sat at the booth where you’d been merely two days ago, sipping on the peppermint beverage as Eridan took his own spot, across from you. “So,” you set the drink down and set the bag down, then folding your hands in front of you. “What’cha need to get off of your chest?” You smiled warmly at him, watching as he set the cooler down. He sighed, looking to the side, “wwhy does evveryone hate me?” you hummed. “They don’t hate you,” Rolling your eyes you tapped the wooden table with your thumb. “They do. An not evven in the good wway,” he gave a little glare, “they can’t evven stand me,” his expression fell to one of self-pity before his head dipped downward.

You sighed, “that’s not true, Eridan,” you paused as his head rose a little, looking at you above his glasses. “I, for one, don’t hate you,” you smiled at him, watching as his eyebrows drew upwards. “Really?” his voice was small, “Well yeah,” you took a drink, “I wouldn’t’ve approached you first, y’know. What I said was true, I was looking for a friend”. His head had fully perked up, ear fins drooping and lips parted slightly, violet dusting his cheeks as he looked at you in almost shock-disbelief. “Why would you think that?” you asked, leaning forward slightly. 

“Wwell, they all avvoid me like the plague” he took a sip off of his drink, looking away from you. “They think I’m terrible,” he grumbled, holding the cup in one hand while the other was resting on the table in front of him. You looked down at it for a second before speaking, “c’mon, you’re not terrible. If they think that, then you’ll just need to prove to them how wrong they are” he looked at you from the corner of his eye before away again. Almost ignoring you.

Reaching out your left hand, you placed it on his. He nearly jumped, head swiveling to you with the new, darker flood of violet on his face. Your expression firm, eyebrows pulled upward and eyes boring into his. “You’re not bad,” His ear fins drooped and he looked down, presumably at both of your hands, before looking back up. “You really think so?” his voice almost wobbled, “I know so,” you pulled away then, moving your hand off of his.

“Trust me,”


	6. Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're doing your job again and Eridan joins you, watching.

You stood on the beach, brush in hand as you searched for another picture in your gallery. The sound of the waves soothed you but were slowly making you feel tired. You slept like shit last night and were rather upset about it. 

Your eyes scrunched up as you looked at the faint lines on the canvas. They were all over the place but you knew what each one of them meant. From trees to the café itself. 

You looked away from the canvas and to the old palette, the white plastic was cleaned after your last painting. You picked up a small tube of tan paint, squeezing a small amount onto the palette, mixing a little of it with a darker shade to make your base. The outcome was a darker brown, the shade you needed. Dabbing one of your brushes into the color you brought your hand to the canvas. Your normally steady hand cut across the expanse swiftly, marking the wooden exterior of the shop. Hand dancing along the canvas, only stopping to gather more paint on the brush. You weren’t adding texture yet, only making the base coat.

\---

You stood there as the violet blood stood behind you, staring at the newly finished base and half way done textures. Taking in your craft with his mouth partially agape, which you couldn’t see. You smiled widely at your work, eyes flickering over the drying paint. You were almost done.

Eridan had joined you almost an hour or so ago, where you two exchanged in small talk as he watched. No one added enough to amount to a full conversation.

Dabbing the old, stained sponge into the darker green you lightly patted the canvas, marking bushes and tree tops. Defining the oak trees which grew around proudly. Light green was already added, marking higher up leaves on each plant. The sign on the shop was neatly painted on, the street, signs, hell, even pedestrians. 

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t proud of the outcome. And it was almost done! Just a little more--- YES!

You stepped back, admiring your work. Your smile was stretched out and you looked back at the sea dweller, “How’s it?” you slurred slightly, motioning to the canvas before looking back at it yourself. 

He took a step forward, now standing next to you, “Howw in the hell did you make this…” He said, taking in the painting in its entirety. 

“I painted it, duh~” you joked with a smile which you received a flat stare from. You sighed, “I dunno, it’s just a knact I have,” you said, shrugging and moving to clean up. 

You had to admit, Eridan was growing on you. Maybe it was because of that tragic backstory. You’re not exactly sure.  
You continued to smile softly to yourself, mentally patting yourself on the back. You’ve always made good paintings, which you’ve only thought were mediocre, but this seemed to be on a whole new scale of lovely!

Eridan was closer to the canvas and you could see his eyes dart across the painting. Violet hues wide and analyzes the 24 inch by 24 inch canvas and you swore you could almost see amazement in his eyes. You felt a small bit of heat rise in your cheeks as you watched him. A small hum left him as he straightened out, his glasses glinting in the summer afternoon light. 

You reached over, taking the painting off of the easel, “wwhat’re ya doin?” his accented voice almost rang in your ears, and you turned slightly to him. The canvas being held on its sides by your (S/C) hands. You flicked your eyes to his face, “I’m taking her inside, can’t have her ruined, can I?” he casted his glance downward for a moment before returning it to you. 

You turned to walk away only to stop a couple feet away, turning around and looking at the sea dweller. “Hey,” He looked at you, “wanna help me get more reference photos Eri-fin?” you wore a warm smile, watching as his ear fins perked up, fluttering a little. “Really?” He called out, “Yeah, just you’ve gotta help a little.” You said, watching as he looked back at the easel before picking it up.


	7. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bring Eridan along again but allow him to use your camera.

You had your commision references already, but you thought that this would be a great bonding thing for you two. You wanted more nature photos however. Like, when is enough enough? You don’t know. So here you are, in your little truck with this wavy horned troll in your passenger seat as you drove. Not minding his small talk. 

You had grabbed one of your actual cameras, an old digital thing you had gotten back in 2015. Maybe he would like to use it? You glanced at Eridan from the corner of your eye as you pulled into town. 

Pulling into a parking lot you stopped the vehicle, removing the keys from the ignition. When you both exited the truck he looked over to you, eyeing the civilians who were passing from the corner of his vision. “Wwhere are wwe goin?” his wavy voice was something you’ve grown accustomed to the past couple of days. “Well, like I said,” You look to the camera in your hand. “I’m taking reference photos, you’re tagging along” you heard him huff a little. 

He was slouched over the hood of your truck, hands spread out and holding him up. His horns were quite unique in your opinion, reminding you of lightning bolts. However, they were nearly identical to Cronus’ own horns, yet they seemed to fit Eridan more. You looked back down to the camera, “unless…” you saw him perk up a little from the corner of your eye, “You want to take some with me,” lifting up the camera and looking at the violet blood, a smile rising on your face again. His ear fins seemed to flutter a bit again and that only added to your smile. How adorable. 

“Really?” he asked, looking at you from behind his glasses with newly narrowed eyes. You shrugged, “Yeah, I mean I’ve got a spare camera. And I don’t see the harm in letting you take some photos,” you looked to your side, “plus it’d help a lot, y’know”. He raised an eyebrow, “howw so?” you set the camera on the hood, looking at him. “Well for starters, it’d allow me to look through the viewers eyes,” you made some odd, grand gesture with your hands, “Wwhat else?” “Uh, I don’t know, maybe you’d capture different emotions?” you weren’t so sure yourself. 

He hummed, “Fin”, and with that he reached for the small device. “But don’t expect anythin from me,” you let out a small chuckle, “I didn’t expect anything, Eri-fin” 

He powered on the device, only to stop. “Howw the hell do I wwork this thing?” “oh!” You rounded the vehicle, “I’ll show ya,” you then took the device from him, fingers lightly grazing each other which caused you to almost flinch. What was up with sea dwellers being so cold? You turned so he could see what you were doing, telling him about the different buttons and settings. You then promptly handed it back to him.

You watched as he started taking photos, adjusting every once and awhile. His eyes seemed much softer as he clicked onward. Reposition, snap, reposition, snap, reposition, snap, this happened at least seven more times before you spoke up. “Eridan, I think that’s enough for here” he flinched, almost like he was pulled out of a trance. “Oh” he handed you the camera, face tinted again and he looked away from you. 

“Hey, what’s up?” you were suddenly concerned, that feeling only growing as he looked startled for a moment. As if he wasn’t expecting you to notice the sudden change in his behavior even though you’d told him that you're trying to be his friend here. “Nothin,” “You hesitated,” your eyebrows were pulled together as you looked at him. “It’s nothin, (Y/N)” he spoke through newly locked teeth. 

You knew better than making an attempt at an argument. “If you don’t want to talk, that's fine” you entered the gallery of the camera. 

“Holy shit,” you whispered, eyes widening and mouth falling agape. The photos Eridan had taken, even in this mundane area, were beautiful. Clear, perfect lighting. “Wwhat did you say?” You whipped your head in his direction suddenly, “Eridan! Holy Shit!” You looked back at the photos, “You’re an amazing photographer!” “wwha-” you nearly jumped as you looked at them, stopping yourself as you looked at him and his confused expression. “Here, look” he groaned as you showed him his work. 

“So wwhat, their just some mediocre pho-” “the fuck they are” the sudden anger in your voice caught him off guard. “These are like fuckin professional grade, Eridan” you looked at him, still holding the camera. His face was now flushing lightly, eyebrows raised. 

Yes, you were stroking his ego but it was also true. These were much better than the ones you’d taken only a couple of months before in this exact spot. 

You punched his shoulder lightly, handing the camera back to him, “They’re great, don’t think otherwise Eri,” he seemed to freeze up a little, reacting to your fist with an almost flustered glance. He mumbled a ‘wwhatevver’


	8. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After three weeks of being around each other, Eridan suddenly disappears... Cronus asks you to meet him after work.

Three weeks have passed and the both of you had been hanging out almost everyday. But suddenly he seemed to disappear and it confused you. Did you make him uncomfortable with your friendliness? Did he actually want to be your friend? You weren’t sure.

Your hands made contact with the table as a heavy sigh left your nose, eyes half lidded as you looked to the last painting for Samuel. The trees with winding branches of different shades of greens and browns. It reminded you of a distant memory that you couldn’t quite place your finger on. Your hands were caked with paint and so was your clothes. The drying oil stains began to crack as the fabric shifted. The dye covered tarp beneath you doing the same as you shifted, moving to stand. Your head becomes light as you shoot up to your feet, swaying in the living room as your vision fails you for a moment before returning.

You brought yourself into your room, changing into different clothes and hanging your paint clothes on the knob from a hanger. When you finished you dropped to your bed, pulling your phone close to you as it powered on. There was a notification, a text to be precise. You quickly opened it up and saw that it was Cronus. Your eyebrows furrowed together as you read the lettering on the screen.

‘Could you meet me after wvork? I’vwe got a question to ask ya’ what question? One eyebrow rose as you wondered why Cronus was asking you out. He was your friend, you could say that he came close to a good and trusted friend when he wasn’t being an odd flirty dick. Could he possibly be transferring a message from Eridan? After all, the younger Ampora was avoiding every text and message you’ve sent him. You weren’t even left on read, the messages not even opened.

Your fingers quickly sent out your agreement with a question of your own. What time was he getting off today? When you finished you dropped the phone next to your head, staring up to the ceiling. Wondering where you went wrong with your new friend again. The smell of the beach flooded your room from the partially open window, the sounds of your neighbours enjoying themselves was dull, distant. That’s another thing that confused you now. People could tread on the beach without Eridan being there, watching them. He was absent. Gone completely.

The soft beep from your phone alerted you to check it. You didn’t even open it up, looking on your lock screen to Cronus’ message stating that he was off at four. This left you with a little bit more than two hours until you had to leave. Oh, what were you going to do?

\---

It’s warmer than you planned, the blazing afternoon sun beating down on your shoulders as you sat on the hood of your truck was making you sweat in your t-shirt and shorts. Your scalp was collecting moisture yet all you did was slick your hair back in an attempt to stop this. You had been waiting out in the parking lot for a little less than fifteen minutes at this point and you were beginning to wonder if Cronus actually got off at this time.

Just as your hope began to dwindle to its final threads he emerged from the doors, hat and keys in hand. He called something back into the building before moving to you. “So,” you started, looking at the violet blooded ‘human’ as he called himself. “What’d you have to ask me that you couldn’t say over text?” your voice came out in a snarky tone that you didn’t mean to have. It just came out. Cronus gave a light chuckle to this, a smirk rising to his face as he looked at you. “Nothing, I just thought it’d be easier to ask wvhats the deal betwveen you an Eri in person” he leaned up against the hood as he spoke.

So you weren’t the only one wondering. “Honestly, I have no idea, Cro” your head dipped before raising, looking at Cronus. “One minute we’re having a great time together and the next…” a sudden sadness washed over you again, “The next he’s avoiding me and I just-” you looked to your friend who was frowning lightly. “- I want to know where I screwed up, man. But I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.” Cronus let out a low huff, “Shit, You’re soundin like Kan, (Y/N). and anywvays-” he took a deep breath, “it's better to knowv the truth is it means makin someone a little uncomfy, y’knowv?” he offered a shrug as you casted your gaze to your lap.

You could hear Cronus shift on his feet. The keys jingling lightly as he swayed. “(Y/N), if it makes you feel any better-” he took in a deep breath, “when he wasn’t boarded up in his room… you wvere all he wvould talk ‘bout” you looked up, “really?” Cronus smiled, “Yea, I’m serious. Also,” he fliped the keys in his hand, “Ya wvanna come ovwer to my place?” his grin widened, “maybe wve could get Eri’s ass outta there”

You smiled lightly at him, a simple ‘sure’ leaving you. You’d never been over to the Amporas hom-hive. A part of you wondered how it looked but the rest of your mind was blank. As you hopped off of the hood and watched Cronus move to his own vehicle you couldn’t help the small frown that rested itself on your face.

Hopefully you hadn’t pissed off Eridan too badly. Was your playful jeering too harsh? You suppose you’d find out soon enough.


	9. Open Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Cronus You're here at the Ampora's home-hive... You're going to need to get Eridan out of his room somehow. What are you going to figure out when you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /words in these are italic/  
> sorry, not sorry....  
> Also! Check out my art I made for this chapter!  
> https://flannel-kind-2-0.tumblr.com/post/620690817962704896/chapter-nine-art-for-my-fanfic-hopeful-friends

Their home isn’t what you were expecting, honestly. Yes it was lavish and fancy but there were more common items that you were accustomed to than you thought there was going to be. Hell, their living room couch was the same brand as the one in your own apartment. Odd but familiar paintings were strung up occasionally and there were odd, obviously Alternian, items strewn around in what seemed to be an orderly chaos. 

You currently were housed in their kitchen, sitting across from Cronus as you two came up with a plan to get Eridan out of his room. “I’m not sure that’ll work,” to be fair, bursting in someone's room never really works. It normally only makes the person retract more into their shell. 

Cronus hummed, resting his head in his palm. “Wvell I could just tell him you’re here.” he looked at you from across the counter top, “Or you could tell him yourself, chief”. You hummed at Cronus’ proposal. It was probably a better plan than the others you two have gone over. Like, how would playing a very loud guitar solo outside of his door make him come out? If anything that would piss him off more!  
“Wvell then, that settles it-” He leaned back, stretching his arms above his head, “You’re doin’ it” “What? We haven’t even decided who-” “I just did chief,” a single eyebrow rose as he looked to you. “Eri doesn’t trust me like he’d trust ya, ‘kay?” You huffed, looking at your (S/C) forearms for a second.

“Alright,” You moved to stand, sliding off of the bar stool and making contact with the ground with your sneakers, “show me the way, man” 

\---

You stood outside of Eridan’s door where Cronus had left you (despite your pleading for him to help). You had yet to make any action, wondering what you were even going to say. Should you even be doing this? If he was trying to distance himself from everybody then he had to have a good reason, but maybe he was just having a bad time and needed a friend. That's what you are to him, right? A friend? Well, if you aren’t in his eyes yet then you’re going to change that today.

“Eridan?” You called through the door as you knocked on the painted wood in three sharp raps. You were greeted with no response and you swallowed, “Eridan, it’s me (Y/N)- Are you alright?” there was a waver that moved through your voice as you waited in silence again. “I’m just wondering because you're my friend and I- well I wanna know how you’re doing cuz you kinda /dropped off/ there.” there was a noise that sounded like a shuffle of fabrics from behind the door.

“And it kinda worried me and- could I come in? I just want to know you’re doing alright” you were met with silence once more. Maybe he was just having alone time. Maybe you made him mad by being there. An odd sense of fear and anguish grabbed ahold of you and you leaned against the frame of the door. It pulled on your heart strings and brought a dull, sad heat to your cheeks. “If you don’t want me to be here I’ll leave” your throat suddenly felt tight. You’ve always hated knowing people are possibly in pain. 

Pushing yourself off of the frame with a deep breath you spoke once more, “I hope I didn’t cause this,” there was a strong wobble as your face heated up further. There was a noise from behind the door before some odd vocalization you couldn’t make out. The small ‘wwait’ caught you off guard and you paused, turning to the door as it opened slowly, showing your friend’s forced stern face. One of his hands gripped the edge of the door while the other hung loosely at his side, knuckles turning pale from the sheer force he was holding onto it. Your heart sunk as you took in his appearance, hair disheveled and eyes refusing to meet yours. 

You softly breathed out his name and his eyebrows brought themselves together. You could see that something was bothering him, it was obvious on his face and in his body language. But you didn’t want to push him. Sure, by now you know his limits and boundaries but this is newer. You haven’t really seen him like this ever. 

The corner of your lips tugged downwards a little as you took in a breath, saying his name again in a more firm tone. He finally made eye contact with you, eyes narrowed from behind his glasses. “What's wrong?” your voice was level, or as level as you could make it in your current state. He swallowed hard, looking away from you as he breathed out a harsh, “nothin’” before looking back at you, “It’s nothin’, trust me.” 

A spark of anger flashed in you as you took in his lie. You could handle him not wanting to share his feelings but playing them off wasn’t something you could stand for! “/Bull shit/” Your words came out harsher than you meant them and you watched as his gaze returned to you. “If this is because you’re afraid I’m going to go on up and disappear because of your /feelings/” you took a breath, feeling the heat suddenly rise to your face, “Then you're /wrong/, Eridan. Others may have done it but I’m not moving” your fists had clenched themselves as you spoke and you dug your nails lightly into the tender flesh of your palms. He seemed taken aback from your sudden anger but remained silent. “Just please,” you breathed in, taking in the cool air of the hallway in an attempt to calm yourself down. “If you don’t want to talk that's fine, but,” You paused, looking down suddenly. 

“But?” His voice was quieter than you’d heard it before, a soft rumble in his throat that barely registered into a word. “But don’t pretend as if you’re okay when you’re not,” you looked up at him as you spoke, noting the saddened look that had crossed his features, “okay?” your voice had returned to the same tone you usually spoke in. “Alright,” was his one word response to your speal and it left you unsatisfied. 

With this feeling you were left with a sudden boldness and you stepped forward, entering his space with furrowed eyebrows. A level, yet almost demanding “talk to me” left you as his ear fins pressed downwards, eyes widening as he backed up. You could see the faint violet flush that painted his cheeks, his blood rushing under the freckled grey skin. “No!” He inhaled sharply as you entered his domain, following him as he backed up, trying to escape your now solid, almost angry gaze. “Tell me what’s wrong, /Eridan/” His name came out harshly, a saddened undertone to your voice that was emphasized by the frown that had settled itself on your face. But you'd already been through so much trouble, you're pushing but you knew you could fix this later if you went too far. “I don’t /wwant/ to!” he raised his voice, tears began to build in your eyes as you began to still your pursuit of him. His fists had clenched themselves and he looked as if he were debating whether or not to physically push you away. 

His body was lightly trembling, as his lips pulled apart in a grimace as you closed in on him, even if you both were only in the middle of the room. “/Because I can’t havve you hate me too/!” he swung his hands into the air, fists clenching as you paused. Left frozen in place as you stared him down. 

"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks y'all for the support! also! aha, hate? n o . you, reader-chan, do not know such a thing.


	10. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're talking to Eridan but your prior assumption was wrong.

You froze, confusion crossing your features. You blinked (up/down) at him, lip pulling apart. “Why would I hate you?” the words came out of you quicker than you meant it and almost slurred together. So you swallowed dryly. Watching him suddenly fidget with the rings on his hands. “Seriously Eridan,” You took another step closer, this time he didn’t move. He made an attempt to make himself bigger by squaring his shoulders and you sighed softly, “Like I said, I’m not going to leave you because you’re going through some shit, dude” your normal tone was beginning to reassert itself with soft undertones. 

“Just,” you raised a hand slowly, hesitation pooling in your gut as you placed it on his twitching, cold hands, “Talk to me”. You both locked eyes finally and you swore you could make out a slight fear which you felt the immediate need to quell from his being. 

His ear fins pressed downward as he pulled away from you, a sudden coldness washing over him as he breathed out a harsh, “you wwouldn’t get it”. His eyebrows furrowing as he took a step back. His arms pulled back as he took a stance that struck as menacing in the back of your mind. But you didn’t back down, holding your ground as you looked at him. Eyebrows pulled together in an attempt to tell him wordlessly that you’re /here/ and you’re not leaving. Not yet at least.

He makes a noise that sounds like a scoff, as his lips pull apart in a snarl, “You’re nothin’ but a lowwblood landdwweller,” his fists balled up and one rose to his chest, fixing the scarf that hung loosely around his neck, “honestly I don’t knoww wwhy I evven allowwed you in here” confusion creeped into you once more. “Wwhy I allowwed this /friendship/ to happen is also beyond me,” his words stung.   
“What are you talking about?” his head snapped back in your direction, yellow and violet eyes narrowing harshly at you and you involuntarily shrunk a little bit. “I think you can figure out wwhat I’m sayin’, /(Y/N)/” he practically spat venom at you and tears brimmed in your eyes. 

You were wrong about your thoughts before. You had definitely pushed him too far and you don’t have a very good option oh how to fix it right now. 

“Eridan, why are you being so mean” your voice shook as you look to this violet blood. “/’Mean’/?!” he scoffed, “You’re so fuckin’ childish (Y/N), take a fuckin /hint/” he stepped forward, the long stride of a step allowed him to stand right infront of you. You could make out each freckle on his face. The reflection of your wide eyed expression on his glasses, masking his of hatred slightly. 

You stepped back but he followed you, staying in your bubble and looming over your form. You’d never seen him like this and it was making you feel terrible, tears threatening to spill out of your eyes. Only being kept there by sheer force of your will power to show him that you’re supposed to be here for /him/. And to try and prove your stance that you’re not leaving. But each time you take a step back your urge to flee grows stronger and stronger. 

His eyes are cold, filled with anger behind lavender hues but you /know/ him better than that. Behind that anger there’s sadness, he’s lashing out. You can’t fault him for that. You missed how he stiffened as he swallowed, “You should be /sorry/” he grumbles and you don’t see his hands before they’re gripping your shoulders and he’s pushing you back. 

You land on your ass, the air being pushed out of your lungs as the hot stream of tears finally falls. “You don’t mean /anythin/ to me,” your vision is blurry and you look up to his looming figure only a couple of short feet away. The thrum of rapid footsteps echo beyond the door which was much closer now was muted but loud somehow in your ears. “An you NEVVER havve!” your chest squeezed as you hiccuped, a wish to say something but words died in your throat everytime you attempted. 

The door swung open, “Vwhat the hells goin-” Cronus’ voice stopped short and silence fell across the room. You had bowed your head at this point, the warm trails more like a river draining out of your eyes. 

Cronus wordlessly made his way to your side, ushering you to stand as he lured you out of Eridan’s room. Leaving Eridan standing in place in what seemed to be seething anger. Before you left, however, you heard him call out to you that you two were done being friends. And it broke your heart as you sobbed softly, holding onto Cro’s forearm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo angst... this is what y'all call angst right? anyways it hurt to write. whoopsie doopsie!


	11. Liquor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus forces you to allow him to accompany you home. So you both do the dumb thing 'best friends' do and get drunk.

Cronus had accompanied you back to your place despite your first pleads for him not to. After the second rejection you stopped yourself and allowed him to join you. He is your friend after all and he actually /cares/ about you. 

But here you both were in the parking lot of your apartment building in the dark. The keys taken out of the dash and the only light that was provided was the bright LED that sat just above the entrance of said building. 

Your forehead rested against the curve of the wheel as Cro sat in the passengers seat, thrumming his fingers on the handle of the door as he looked onward. He had given you your space and you were grateful for it. Maybe you should have just given Eridan his space and you wouldn’t be in this situation at the moment. 

The heat of shame had made residence on your cheekbones, carefully hidden by the darkness of the night. Your eyes, however, felt weirdly dry. Your rapid blinking did nothing to help this situation as you stared into the ash grey pleather of the steering wheel. The familiar flick of Cronus’ butterfly comb unlocking was loud in the small space. You heard as Cro drug it through his hair a couple of times before you forced yourself up and out of the vehicle. He followed you, allowing you to lock the truck up and lead him inside.   
When you entered your apartment you collapsed to the floor, the dual exhaustion washing over you as the human-kin shut the door behind you. Carefully stepping over your form and into your kitchen. This wasn’t Cronus’ first time at your home, in fact, he often used your spare room as his own when he was kicked out of his own home by Dualscar and he can’t go to Kankri’s place. He even had a spare key. That being one of the main reasons why you gave up on your rejection plan earlier. He could’ve shown up anyways. 

The clinking of glass resonated from the kitchen before the sound of your fridge opening sounded. Liquid filling up the glasses you presumed, before being put away once more. It didn’t take long before Cronus’ feet were beside your head, him crouching down and offering you a drink of vodka and orange juice. 

Your lips pulled downwards slightly before you brought yourself to sit up again, taking the tall, Shrek printed glass out of his hand before eagerly sipping the concoction down. The burning sensation hit the back of your throat as you took the liquor into your system, swallowing harshly as you pinched your eyes tightly. Cronus always made your drink a bit too strong for your liking. Booze filling over half off the ice filled glass, orange juice poured over it. 

Pulling the glass away from your lips you looked up at your friend who had planted himself next to you in the small hall like space of your apartment. The light of the kitchen lit the left side of him, his arm moving in an attempt to stir the booze in his hand. “Chief,” he had been looking at you sternly, an uncharacteristic concern lacing his voice. It struck you as funny in the back of your mind as normally you were the one in Cro’s current shoes. You are the friend of friends, aren’t you? The one who cares about everyone else but not yourself? 

You looked down at the cup in your hands, the tall glasses’ appearance in through the involuntary blurr of your drowsy sadness. For some odd reason the colors you were perceiving were reminding you of your first real attempt to make friends with Eridan. How he approached you in the parking lot while you were fixated on the sky. 

Cronus’ hand on your shoulder made you jump. The sudden contact spooking you into looking him in the face. 

“Tell me vwhat happened…”

\---

You both had relocated to your couch some time ago, you weren’t sure how long it’d been. But the third, half drunk glass sat on the coffee table just beyond your reach. Your drunken giggles began to die down as Cronus cleared his throat, “/I’m/ your emergency contact? Really?” there was amusement behind his voice as he bowed his head, a wide grin spread across his face. “Fuck off, you’d come!” your voice was different now, amusement filling it as you draped your arm across your face in an attempt to conceal the amused look that painted your face. Heat pooling in your cheeks from the alcohol and laughter. 

“Yea, you’re right-” he turned his head to you as you peeked through your fingers, “But your /emergency contact/” he was mocking you, shit eating grin exposing shark like teeth that glinted in the low light from your television that was currently playing /Dirty Dancing/, the light flickering across both of your bodies. 

You groaned, pressing the palms of your hands into your eye sockets lightly, a slurred “Jesus christ” leaving you before you threw a short handed glare at the sea dweller. “Y’know, there’s no doubt that your like, my best friend ever- but fuck you” he barked out a laugh at your attempt at anger.


	12. Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night after heavy drinking always ends in pain.

Your head met the counter with a soft thud, a groan leaving your chest. Your head felt like it was about to split open, a painful pulsating frenzy of your sobering mind. Clenching your eyes shut further, you tried to focus on the cool sensation of your tile countertop. The dark grey plates make an attempt to provide you with some sort of relief. Even if it was minimal. 

Here,” a hand nudged yours, voice rumbling lowly as you grumbled. Taking a hefty four pills from Cronus’ hand before taking your newly made glass of water in your other, quickly swallowing down the pills in order to get your eyes out of the light again. You almost slammed the cup down, lips pulling back as you brought your head once more. 

Cronus settled himself next to you quietly, but still much too loud for your current liking. “Every cell in my body is in /excruciating/ pain” Your voice was low and Cro’s response was a hum. “Me too, chief” his hand hit your back, a gentle pat that caused you to flinch.   
“Me too.”

\---

The sun was brighter than you liked, but what were you going to do about that? Turn off the sun? If it were only that easy. No, instead you’ve resorted yourself to wearing a pair of sunglasses that have rendered your sight incredibly low. 

But that was your fault as you put transparent black nail polish on both sides of the frame. You had to admit that it was helping you through your headache that the meds refused to help you with. 

You were currently housed in the grocery store, moseying through the thin isles and peering at various items through the tinted plastic. You had parked yourself in front of the various cereals and you were currently staring them down. You had no real reason to be here. You had just stocked up on goods only two days ago, however, staying in your living room and being a sad excuse of a human being wasn’t too appealing to you. So now you are here, giving a death glare to a family size box of /honey bunches of oats/ from behind your sunglasses. They weren’t offending you, just your current state of being didn’t allow any other expression to cross your eyes. 

With a huff, you grabbed (Y/F/C) and threw it into the short cart, the soft clanking of cardboard meeting metal sounded out as you moved to push the cart once more. The squeaking of the wheels sounded out rather loudly, causing a huff to leave you as you flinched at the noise. 

The rest of the day is going to suck and you /know it/.


	13. Days pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of days and you've given up on Eridan for now. But after falling asleep on your couch and being rudely woken up by someone behind your door you never you've guessed that you'd be seeing another one of your friends just outside your apartment.

The first couple of days you made your attempt at keeping contact with Eridan, apologizing to him- that you were sorry for pushing him into anger and that it was /your/ fault and if he wanted to talk you were there. You even logged onto your old pesterchum and, thanks to Cronus, you messaged him on there as well. Too bad all your attempts ended up with you being blocked by this fish boy. 

But, if he didn’t care about you then you guess you shouldn’t care either. Even if that hurts you. So here you are, two weeks later and sitting in your living room and sketching a portrait for a new client. The sky outside was dark, angry grey clouds covering the entire expanse of the horizon. Their threats of rain are heavy in the air, filling your apartment from the open window. /Ghosting/ from Mother Mother played softly on your phone, the pulling of the strings and your current activity soothing your nerves. 

You thrust the sketchbook into the air before you, admiring your work. Intricate lines that only you could make sense of littered the light grey expanse of paper. Between curves and hard lines, you could make out the shape of your client in the sketch. Jane Crocker herself, the curvy masterpiece. If you weren’t so keen on making long lasting friendships then you would’ve probably asked her out. However, her personality beckoned you to remain friends. 

Setting the book down and looking up and out of your window you caught the sight of the angry clouds once more, the swirling gloom seemed to only darken with each passing second. You couldn’t find yourself caring too much about this change in the weather, in fact you were embracing it wholeheartedly. The smell of fresh rain is a soothing one and you were rather excited to be smelling the first amount of it that lingered in the air. 

The distant crack of lightning prompted you to stand. It might’ve been a ways away but you weren’t going to chance your couch getting wet. Shuffling over onto the couch you shut the window, pushing it to the side with one arm, the other supporting your weight so you didn’t topple over into the glass pane of your window. Letting out a huff, you slumped back onto your couch, closing your eyes. You’ve done enough work for today, now it's time to relax. 

Throwing your arm over your eyes and letting a small sight slip past your lips as the song /Redbone/ by Childish Gambino began to play on your phone that still rested on the floor. The acoustic tune playing softly from the speaker. It brought a smile to your face as you listened to the smooth melody of the song. The distant clap of thunder behind the music made your eyes fall shut, drawing you to your imagination.

\---

The harsh rasps on your front door made you flinch into consciousness. You brought yourself to your feet quickly, calling out a quick ‘one second!’ to whoever was outside of your apartment. 

You made your way to the door, first peering through the peep hole to view none other than Karkat Vantas himself. Confusion wrought itself into your tired mind as you pulled yourself away from the door. Unlocking the mechanisms and then pulling it open, revealing the 5’6” troll in all of his nubby horned, tired looking ‘glory’. 

“Took you long enough, nooksniffer”


	14. Karkat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friend Karkat comes over with one real thing in mind. An attempt to get you to deal with a problem.

Your lips pulled apart, as your eyebrows furrowed, “How did you get in here?” was your first question as you stepped aside, allowing him entrance to your home. “It’s not /hard/ to get into your hivestem when people practically keep the door open twenty-four-fucking-seven” he stepped into your apartment, kicking off his shoes and making his way for the living room. 

This wasn’t the first time Karkat had been here. Admittedly he didn’t come over nearly as much as Cronus but he still knew his way around your home. As you shut the door you could hear him plop down onto the tan couch, the tarp wrinkling under his sock covered feet. 

“We need to talk” his words caused a deep pit of dread to form in your stomach as you turned away from the wall, shuffling to meet the shorter Vantas. You were confused though. What would Karkat need to talk to you about? Last time you guys talked was a while ago, and thats not including your daily listen-to-the-cancer-rant-over-the-phone-about-his-boyfriend-because-his-best-friend-won’t-listen talks that you’d been involved with about three times in the past week. Humming out a ‘what about’ as you rounded the couch, taking a seat away from him. 

He shot a look and you knew exactly what he was referring to. With a sigh, you met him on the opposite side of the couch, eyes closing as you leaned back into the worn plush of the piece of furniture. “Alright, hit me with it then”.

Your voice was dull, a scratchy undertone laced it. You could hear Karkat adjust in his seat before clearing his throat. “You need to fix that stupid prince morial of yours,” he was quieter than you expected, as if he were trying to be civil. Or, really, more ‘civil’ than he was used to. He is good at talking things through with people after all. 

You peeked at him with one eye. “How?” was your one word response that caused Kar to huff. “Text him, or something, I don’t know!” you looked over to him completely. Eyebrows coming together, “Can’t”, “what do you /mean/ you can’t”? 

“I mean I can’t,” you clicked your tongue against the sides of your teeth, a sharp exhale leaving you, “He’s blocked me on everything”. He cursed, “Sounds like him, but you’ve gotta do /something/ (L/N)” he brought himself to stand, “He’s pissing off the rest of us by coming to /us/ for his problems”. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “You enjoyed doing that, just,” he looked up to you, “/please/” 

You took a sharp breath inwards, resuming your dead stare into the ceiling as you heard Karkat begin to shuffle around. 

“I’ll see what I can do”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to you all for the wait. I know I'm not really on a schedule for this fic but like. I still am writing it. Work has been kicking my ass and all so I hope you all understand. To all of y'all who are supporting me, thank you so much. It means the world to me. <3 <3 <3


	15. Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back at the Ampora's house with one goal in mind. you and your clumsy ass are going to talk to Eridan, weather he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres some blood disc. in this one, also injury... heh.

You stood before the violet blood's home, fidgeting with the key Cronus had given to you a couple hours before. You weren’t sure if you wanted to do this. He had admitted to not liking you, and you could respect that. But why was everyone depending on /you/ to fix their problems? Or rather their problems with him. Either way, why is it your issue?

Your shoe covered feet seemed to have a mind of their own as you lurched forward, hands shaking softly with an unfamiliar type of anxiety before becoming still when you inserted the key. The soft ‘click’ of the mechanism sounded out as you turned it. You opened the door almost as soon as you unlocked it, pushing yourself through the door and closing it behind you quietly. 

The silence around you was almost deafening. From the vaulted ceiling to the oak stairs nothing made any noise. For a fraction of a second you thought you were alone in this house, the only thing keeping you from believing this thought as truth was the fact that Cronus /told/ you that he was here. 

But that’s not the best place to put your money on. You know Cronus, sometimes he’s wrong. Shit, sometimes he straight up lies to people. However, you’ve only had him lie to you three or four times in your friendship-career. However, you knew that Dualscar (who Cronus refers to as his ‘father’) wasn’t here so that would leave you with Eridan, and Eridan alone. With you. 

Your heart fluttered with the thought in an anxious yet excited way. Maybe, just /maybe/, you could convince him that you’re not that bad? Or that maybe you guys could try again at the whole ‘friends’ thing. 

You brought yourself to the stairs, briefly looking back at the door. But this isn’t the time to chicken out! No-siree! You’re (Y/N) Friend maker and care-er(?)! You don’t turn back on friends! (even if they didn’t want you…) 

You found yourself marching up the steps with a new found pep in your step. The stained oak flooring beneath you echoing into the air that smells slightly of salt water with just a hint of vegetation. When your converse met the light violet rug that laid on the landing your attitude only picked up. You rose your chin, a small smile coming onto your face as you pulled out your phone. You’d promised Karkat that you’d give him updates on your progress and what he said and that's what you were doing. 

Your thumb tapped lightly on the screen as you shot a text at the shorter troll, not really paying attention to the stairs. As you clicked the send button you placed your foot down, however there was no additional step and you went face first to the floor. Your nose meeting wood. The unholy noise that left you as you fell was probably laughable from an outside perspective but the influx of pain directly to your sniffer was not comical to you. But, even through the new found ringing in your ears, you swore you could hear a muffled voice. 

You pulled yourself up rather quickly, cupping your nose with one hand in case you were bleeding as you pushed yourself to stand with the other. Cautiously you looked around, finding no-one in the hall. With a sigh you pressed onward, this time moving to the bathroom that Cronus had shown you last time so you could check the damage you’d caused to yourself. 

Upon entering you were greeted to the sight of a red handed you, blood threatening to drip off of your hand and to the floor. Your (E/C) dulled at the sight. There goes your ‘we-can-do-it’ attitude…

Hovering over the sink you turned the faucet with your clean hand while you removed the other’s death grip on the lower portion to your face before sticking it under the running water. Pulling your hand away from the stream you looked up at yourself now. Staring into the mirror you could see the vibrant red and the rather small, yet profusely bleeding, gash on your upper lip. Cupping your hands under the faucet you washed your face of blood, watching the red and clear mixture fall into the marble sink before into the drain. It stung. 

As you looked up again you could see the bright red stain on the collar of your ramen shirt, as well as the sleeve of your denim jacket. With a sigh, you reached for some toilet paper so you could apply pressure to this injury while you search for some bandages.

You leaned in closer to the mirror, applying the single butterfly bandage to the wound. Although, now that you're seeing it not covered in blood you think you might need to have some stitches done. 

Oh well, you're not doing that now. And you’re /not/ telling Karkat or Cronus that your a stupid clutz who cannot even walk up a fucking flight of stairs. A wave of anger flashed inside of you before settling down. You’re on a mission. You take one last look at yourself in the mirror with furrowed eyebrows. 

Shit, you look kinda cool like this. Kinda… /badass/. And no one will ever know that you're the one who injured yourself here. You take a breath and push yourself off the countertop, taking a couple of strides to meet the door once more. Once you're out you take a sharp left, Eridan's door just beyond one more corner. As you turned again you were met with the sight of said door, your feet still marching as your heart thrummed inside of your chest. His times of being sad were now over, you were still here even if he didn’t want you to be. Even if you're not /friends/ that's fine. You /care/ for him, maybe a little more than other people at times…

Your pace slowed as you approached, the situation catching up to you again. You stopped just before his door. The situation seems familiar to you yet so different. This time you’re alone. But then again, you were ‘alone’ last time too. Just this time there’s no one to save you. 

You took a sharp breath in, raising your hand. You don’t need help this time. You know how to handle yourself. 

You brought your knuckles to the wood in three sharp rasps again, your voice was solid as you spoke his name. You could hear from behind the paint that there was noise. Soft fanfare almost. However it seemed to only rise in volume in retaliation to your voice. Balling your fist with a sudden flash of anger you pounded on the door, yelling his name with a tone that you rarely actually use. You were hurt and now that you’ve collected the amount of courage to face him you’re not giving up now. 

The yelp and sudden lack of what you now suspect was /Harry Potter/ playing told you to back up. As you predicted the door swung open, revealing an angry Eridan. His eyebrows were knitted together as he stared at you. However you were almost as angry, but you /knew/ better than to act on it. So you took a breath, reserving yourself. “We need to talk” was your first words to him in almost two in a half weeks. And it was laced with anger you tried to quell. That was something you were not so proud of. He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could you shushed him. “This isn’t from /me/ Eridan. It’s from the others,” you folded your arms, “now, talk here or somewhere else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay y'all! I had some things going on, such as me moving in with my boyfriend! I promise I'll try to upload every sunday night (Cst) or monday morning!


	16. Brief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Eridan talk.

He widened his stance, folding his arms over his chest. You took this as a ‘we’re doing this here’ move. You thrummed your fingertips against your bicep, looking him dead in the eye before dropping your gaze, breathing in a sharp breath. “Karkat wants me to ‘fix’ you” you added an eye roll, looking him over with his unchanging expression. “Fix me?” there was bitterness in his voice as he shifted on his feet. He was leaning more to his left now, eyes narrowed behind his glasses. 

“Yes, because there’s no other word I can really use, /Ampora/” you hissed under your breath, angry heat rising to your cheeks. You wanted him to listen to you and so far you think he’s not. 

“Karkat and the others don’t /want/ you to use them as your therapists and they don’t have the nerve to tell you themselves.” you paused. “Or maybe you don’t listen to them. Either way they want you to /stop/”. 

His eyes narrow further, but they don’t move off of your form, he’s staring at your face and you’re staring right back. Your stance had widened, planting yourself as the unspoken staring contest continued on. Your confidence was fading quickly and so was your plan from your head. The occasional blink would catch either of you, quietness surrounding the both of you. You could faintly hear your heartbeat in your ears, however you chose to ignore this. 

“But do what you want,” you added a shrug, rolling your shoulders back “I’m just the messenger here”. With that you clicked your tongue and moved to turn on your heel. The scoff that resonated behind you made your heart sink in your chest, hitting the bottom of your stomach. 

As you made your way to the corner you looked back, viewing Eridan as he moved to shut his door. You swallowed the wad of saliva in your mouth before breathing out his name. He froze in his motion but did not look up. Head bowed slightly but his horns still raised to the ceiling. You fidgeted with the ends of your sleeves for a moment before his head moved up again, looking at you from the distance.   
Your throat tightened as you attempted to swallow again. “I miss you,” your face felt hot as you said it, “and I-” your voice threatened to crack so you breathed in. “I’m sorry about whatever I did and I hope we can put it past us…” he made no movement at first, but a deep scowl moved across his face before his lips pulled apart. Before he could speak however you moved behind the corner, rushing yourself out of the building.


	17. Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've returned from your adventure, and have to live with your foolishness. 
> 
> [sorry this is kinda filler, I'm working on a bigger couple chapters. Also, no, this fic is not dead. heh]

You shut the door behind yourself, slumping against the door. Where did your edge go? You had hyped yourself up for practically nothing! C’mon (Y/N)! Where did that surge of belief go?  
You swallowed thickly, heaving a sigh as you brushed your hand over your scalp. Now that your heart wasn’t pounding in your chest you could feel the sting of pain in your upper lip. And it /hurt/. The pain was that akin to a paper cut, but on your face- where things are more sensitive. Maybe you should look it over again? It couldn’t hurt, right? Then you could make a clear decision. Yeah, that's what you’ll do.   
You pushed yourself off the door and made haste to your bathroom, flicking on the lightswitch before you had even made it through the door frame. The momentary flicker of the LED bulb crossed your vision before the white light filled the small enclosure. And there you got a good look at yourself. A view that differed from the one you saw before your little visit in the Ampora’s Oh-So-Fancy bathroom.   
You leaned in, taking in your reflection, focusing on the discolored areas of your face. Those bandages already needed to be changed. Deep red blood, turning brown as it dried, caked against the fabric and your lip. You gripped the side of the counter as you pulled the butterfly bandage off, skin trying to follow with the adhesive.   
It looked angry, red and swollen, blood still clinging to the wound. More importantly, it really was /deep/. You’re definitely gonna need stitches.   
\--  
You’d gotten home from the hospital not too long ago. You're guessing that your bill’s gonna be absurdly high for three tiny stitches. Hell, the price for the small bottle of pain killers on your coffee table was already absurdly high as is! Although, that was to be expected in this foul country.   
You rolled further into the crux of the couch, pressing your face into the cushions, mindful of your injury. You’d gotten over your little fit of anger towards yourself, instead favoring how you even brought yourself to enter his home once again. It felt good to see him, although you had wrecked your nerves in the process of doing so. You certainly knew that you weren’t putting yourself in any emotional stress any time soon. Or at least any that you can help.   
Your phone buzzed and you let an outward groan leave your lips, yet you refused to move. It was probably Cronus or Karkat. You didn’t want to deal with either of them. For any reason. Whatever they wanted it could wait. You need a nap. Pushing yourself to your feet you made your way to your bedroom.


End file.
